barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Edeline
Princess Edeline is a character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is the fifth eldest daughter of King Randolph and Queen Isabella. Voiced by Chiara Zanni, Edeline is a sporty girl like her sister Delia, but something she has in common with all of her sisters is that she loves to dance. Personality Hi! I'm Edeline! I'm athletic, like my sister Delia. And I have tons of sporting gear everywhere! -Edeline's description from the official site. Most of the time, Edeline's hair is in a bun. Edeline can be disorganized and messy. Edeline likes sports, and she beats all in croquet. She also has a good sense of humor, shown when she mocked Rowena. Physical Appearance Edeline has long, reddish brown hair, light skin and pale brown eyes. She has thin eyebrows, has a pointy nose, and wears natural shades of makeup. Most of the time, Edeline's hair is in a neat bun with a tan band around it. She highly resembles her mother because her mother also had the same skin tone and hair colour. Clothes Edeline's everyday gown is orange. It has a square collar with a flower petal trim that is nude colored. She wears a orange corset that has a honeysuckle flower on the front and a gold pattern underneath. The skirt is full, and the orange color is faded towards the bottom of the skirt. There is an orange overskirt with a nude hem. The hem for the main skirt is nude colored as well, and so are the sleeves for the dress, though the shoulders are orange and puffy. The sleeve stops at the elbow and has a orange ribbon on it. Edeline's nightdress is identical to all of her sisters: It is white and flowing with puffy long sleeves and a lace band around the waist. When she goes to bed, Edeline doesn't have her hair in a bun. Instead, it is in a low ponytail and she has two braids tied together with an orange ribbon. The dresses Rowena makes the princesses wear a grey and do not have all the details of their usual gowns. There is no flower or detail on the front of the corset, and it is plain. Edeline has to wear a grey band around her bun. Edeline's ballet dress is orange and identical to her everyday gown, though it stops at her knees and she wears orange pointe shoes to dance in. Trivia *You can spot a similar dress to Edeline's in Barbie & the Diamond Castle. *You can spot Edeline in the audience at Luciana and Rosella's wedding in Barbie as The Island Princess. Gallery Ed-Del.jpg|Edeline and Delia's first appearance Edeline.jpg justshoes.jpg|"Just shoes?!" (with Fallon) Edeline-barbie4u483.jpg|A doll of Edeline Quotes ''-Playing through! Just be a second, Papa!'' ''-Genevieve, is it the shoes you like?'' ''-(Rowena) Answer me, Delia. I'm Edeline.'' ''-(mocking Rowena) Who am I?'' (''Fallon) The duchess of doom.'' You mean, the duchess of don't? Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't, don't, don't! Category:Princesses Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Motherless